Romeo and Romeo
by to B continued
Summary: Kim Mingyu adalah si bajingan berkedok siswa teladan bagi Jeon Wonwoo dan Jeon Wonwoo adalah si bodoh yang menyebalkan bagi Kim Mingyu. Terlebih dengan 'obsesi abnormal' mereka lalu sekarang mereka harus hidup bersama? Yang benar saja! a Seventeen's fanfiction! MEANIE, SEUNGHAN, AND ANOTHER OFFICIAL PAIR. a review?
Kim Mingyu adalah si bajingan berkedok siswa teladan bagi Jeon Wonwoo dan Jeon Wonwoo adalah si bodoh yang menyebalkan bagi Kim Mingyu.

* * *

 **Romeo and Romeo**

 **a Seventeen's fanfiction**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

.

.

Kim Mingyu itu sombong, begitupula Jeon Wonwoo. Rasanya perdebatan mereka tidak akan pernah habis, bahka masalah kecilpun akan membuat mereka berteriak satu sama lain. Kebanyakan orang sudah maklum dengan kebiasaan 'berteriak' mereka. Tontonan gratis sebelum belajar tidak terlalu buruk, 'kan?

.

.

Ini hari minggu dan Wonwoo sangat bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan si sombong Mingyu. Membayangkan bertemu Mingyu setiap hari merupakan hal terburuk yang pernah ada dan Wonwoo benar-benar tidak akan segan-segan untuk bunuh diri. Haha.

Apa? Selera humor Wonwoo memang buruk dan _garing_ jadi abaikan saja.

Ia melangkah dengan pasti menuju kantor pengacara kakeknya lalu duduk diruang tunggu saat sang resepsionis menghubungi si pengacara. Mata sipitnya menangkap 'pemandangan indah' yang sekarang menuju kearahnya.

"Wonwoo oppa!" tatapan Wonwoo semakin tajam dan focus pada sang objek. "Oppa sedang apa? Oh, aku duduk disebelah oppa ya?" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok tersebut. Sosok itu mengeluarkan sebuah permen di saku bajunya lalu membuka dan mulai mengemutnya.

"Sepertinya manis, boleh oppa merasakannya?" tanya Wonwoo seraya memegang tangan sosok tersebut. Wonwoo mengarahkan tangan tersebut ke mulutnya dan mulai mengulumnya perlahan. "E-eh? Wonwoo oppa? Permennya kan belum aku keluarkan? Kenapa mengulum tanganku?" Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya seraya melihat kearah Wonwoo yang masih mengulum tangannya.

"Hm~" gumam Wonwoo tanpa melepaskan kulumannya.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

PLAK

"OH ASTAGA JEON WONWOO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

"AAAAHH!"

.

.

Seungcheol menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Berada di lampu merah sambil mendengarkan ocehan itu tidak enak. Apalagi yang menggerutu adalah Mingyu. Ia tahu adiknya sangat jarang berbicara tapi sekarang adiknya tersebut malah tidak berhenti menngeluh ini-itu padanya.

"Sialan! Kenapa harus aku yang menghadirinya? Pasti orang tua itu akan berbicara ini itu dan memakan waktu yang lama! Harusnya hyung saja yang datang! Hyung kan su— YAH!" teriak Mingyu saat Seungcheol tiba-tiba melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan yang fantastis.

"Hyung ingin membunuhku ya?!" hardik Mingyu saat mereka berhenti disebuah gedung pencakar langit. "Justru kau yang ingin membunuhku! Telingaku panas mendengar ocehanmu itu!" ujar Seungcheol seraya keluar dari mobil dan diikuti Mingyu di belakangnya. "Salah sendiri hyung menyuruhku ikut rapat seperti ini," balas Mingyu dan hanya direspon dengan decakan sebal dari Seungcheol.

"Oh, Seungcheol? Kau mencari Pengacara Yoon, ya?" Seungcheol dan Mingyu menoleh kearah seorang wanita cantik yang berjalan kearah mereka. "Ah, ada Mingyu juga ternyata. Wah, Mingyu sudah besar ya? Mingyu tampan sekali!" ujar wanita cantik tersebut. Mingyu hanya mengeluarkan smirk andalannya seraya menatap wanita tersebut dari atas sampai bawah.

' _Astaga, dadanya besar sekali!'_

' _Ck, bibirnya sangat menggoda, apalagi saat mendesahkan namaku nanti!'_

"Mingyu-ah?" sang wanit semakin mendekat kearah Mingyu dan Mingyu berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat dengan jelas belahan dada sang wanita. "Ya, Nana noona?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lalu menarik tengkuk Mingyu dan menempelkan wajah Mingyu kearah dadanya. "Nanti malam berikan aku 'service'mu ya?" ujarnya seraya menekan tengkuk Mingyu semakin dalam.

"Tentu noona, aku jamin kau akan puas dan akan kesusahan berjalan besoknya." jawab Mingyu seraya mengecup pelan dada sang noona. Nana hanya tersenyum puas lalu berjalan menjauhi Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap bokong Nana lalu kembali menunjukkan smirknya. "Wew~" Ah, ia jadi ti—

"—gyu?"

"Kim Mingyu?"

PLAK

"YA! KIM MINGYU APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN BODOH? HIDUNGMU BERDARAH!"

"A-AAAH!"

' _Jadi yang tadi hanya khayalanku saja? Aaaahh eomma!'_ batin Mingyu frustasi.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa. Salah satu lelaki terlihat sedang mengobati lelaki yang lain. "Hyung tadi kenapa memukulku? Sakit tahu!" keluh lelaki bemata sipit kepada lelaki satunya. Lelaki yang berambut panjang —Jeonghan- hanya memutarkan bola matanya, malas. "Jika aku tidak datang dan kau memperkosa Haru bagaimana, hah?" hardiknya seraya menekan luka dipelipis Wonwoo —lelaki bermata sipit-.

Wonwoo hanya meringis seraya mencebikan bibirnya. "Enak saja!" teriak Wonwoo tidak terima. Jeonghan hanya menghela nafas seraya memberskan peralatan P3K miliknya. Wonwoo berdeham pelan, lalu menyilangkan kakinya. "Lalu sekarang apa? Dimana pengacara tua itu?"

Jeonghan mendelik tajam kearah Wonwoo —yang sekarang memasang pose 'V' andalannya- "Yang kau sebut pengacara tua adalah ayahku, ngomong-ngomong." balas Jeonghan sengit. Dan disaat bersamaan pintu terbuka menampilkan Pengacara Yoon bersama dua lelaki lainnya.

Tunggu, dua?

"OH ASTAGA KIM MINGYU/JEON WONWOO?"

.

.

"Sialan! Tidak bisa ya sehari saja kau biarkan aku tenang?"

"Harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu!"

"Alasan! Kau—"

"Cukup Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo." Dan ucapan final dari Pengacara Yoon mengakhiri debat sengit kedua lelaki tersebut. Pengacara Yoon menghela nafas lalu mulai membacakan sebuah surat yang ia simpan di laci meja kerjanya. "Surat ini ditulis dan sudah disepakati oleh kakek kalian sebelum mereka meninggal dan sesuai prosedur, surat ini bisa dibuka sejak 1tahun kepergian mereka dan sekaranglah saatnya. Aku akan membacakannya sekali jadi tolong perhatikan." Pengacara Yoon membuka surat tersebut lalu menghela nafas. "Untuk cucu kami Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo, seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa kalian adalah pewaris sah dari kekayaan keluarga Kim dan Jeon maka dari itu kami bercita-cita untuk menyatukan kedua perusahaan dengan cara menikahkan kalian. Semua harta akan resmi menjadi milik kalian setelah tiga tahun dari tempo surat ini dibacakan dan kalian bebas untuk berisah atau terus melanjutkan pernikahan kalian setelahnya. Seungcheol akan membantu kalian dan semoga kalian bahagia. Kami menyayangi kalian. Tertanda Kim Soohan dan Jeon Jooyoung. Suratnya sudah aku bacakan." Tutup Pengacara Yoon seraya menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling bertatapan dengan wajah shock yang ketnara.

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

.

.

Terhitung sudah dua jam lebih semenjak pembacaan surat wasiat tersebut dan baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo belum berhenti berdebat.

"Kenapa tidak Seungcheol hyung saja? Hyung kan cucu tertuanya!" teriak Mingyu frustasi. Seungcheol hanya menghela nafas lalu menjawab, "Jika kau lupa, aku bukan cucu kandung Kakek, Mingyu-ah."

"Lalu kenapa harus dengan dia? Kenapa tidak dengan orang lain se—''"

"Seperti Haru begitu? Astaga Jeon Wonwoo!" hardik Jeonghan murka. "Aku rasa ada alasan yang jelas mengapa kakek kalian melakukan hal ini. Tentu saja yang pasti kakekmu tidak ingin kau menjadi tidak waras, Wonwoo-ah!"

"Aku masih waras!" teriak Wonwoo tidak terima. "Kau memang tidak waras kan?" celetuk Mingyu membuat Wonwoo langsung naik pitam.

"Sudah diam! Kalian itu sama-sama tidak waras! Mana ada orang yang menyukai anak kecil sampai bermain solo hanya karena anak kecil sepertimu, Wonwoo-ah? Kau pedofil kalau begitu!" hardik Jeonghan disambut gelak tawa dari Mingyu.

"Diam Mingyu! Kau juga sama tidak warasnya! Mana ada seorang yang terobsesi seorang noona-noona yang jelas akan menikah sampai tegang sepertimu hah?" Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya dan dibalas gelak tawa dari Wonwoo.

"Dan kalian harus benar-benar 'sembuh' dari obsesi aneh tersebut sebelum kalian mengambil alih perusahaan kakek kalian! Bisa-bisa kalian melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dan mempermalukan perusahaan nantinya!" sambung Seungcheol.

"Kau juga tidak perlu cemas Wonwoo-ah, aku juga akan ikut mengawasimu seperti Seungcheol." ujar Jeonghan refleks membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo berfikir jika nantinya kedua orang itu akan berpacaran. "Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya kan? Kalian satu sekolah dan akan menguntungkan jika bersama. Kalian bisa belajar dan mengerjakan beberapa hal bersama bukan?" lanjut Jeonghan.

' _Mengerjakan hal bersama? Hm...'_

Entah setan apa yang merasuki kedua remaja tersebut namun dengan kompaknya mereka mengangguk dan menyetui isi surat itu.

' _Aku akan menyiksamu habis-habisan nanti Kim Mingyu. Lihat saja!'_

' _Selamat datang di neraka Jeon Wonwoo, kau akan merasakan pembalasanku.'_

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol hanya menghela nafas lega, merasa jika perjuangan mereka selama dua jam lebih untuk meyakinkan kedua anak tersebut sudah berhasil. Mereka hanya tersenyum lega tanpa menyadari tatapan setan dan aura negatif yang dikeluarkan oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

.

.

Bersambung….


End file.
